farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 5 Player Customization
Summary In Far Cry 5 the player can fully customize the player character with various items of clothing, hair styles, and even their gender. The clothing can be obtained through various methods, such as buying outfits in the store, unlocking them through missions, the Ubisoft Club, or by doing Live Events, among others. The clothing is divided into several sections: *Special Outfit *Mask *Outfits *Upper Body *Lower Body *Hair *Headwear *Handwear The outfits category contains entire outfits for purchase, while the sections contain the individual components that make up outfits. Special Outfit The Special Outfit section includes appearances of special characters, such as Sheriff Whitehorse or Mary May Fairgrave. Male Special Outfits Fc5 specialoutfit johnseed.jpg|John Seed Fc5 specialoutfit Joseph Seed.png|Joseph Seed, added in Title Update 6 Fc5 specialoutfit Jacob seed.png|Jacob Seed, added in Title Update 6 Fc5 specialoutfit sheriff.jpg|Sheriff Whitehorse Fc5 specialoutfit Pagan Min.png|Pagan Min from Far Cry 4, added in Title Update 6 FC5 Update 7 (3).png|Vaas Montenegro from Far Cry 3, added in Title Update 7 Fc5 specialoutfit male jacobhunter.jpg|Jacob's Hunter, from the White Collar Job Live Event Community Reward Fc5 specialoutfit NickRye.png|Nick Rye, from the Friendly Fire Live Event Community Reward. FC5 Dentist.png|Dentist, from the Root Canal Live Event Community Reward. Fc5 specialoutfit male marshal.jpg|Marshal, from the Arcade Noon Live Event Community Reward. FC5 Hurk Ouftif.png|Hurk, from the Explosion Hazard Live Event Community Reward. FC5 Male Outfit (1).png|Zip Kupka, from the Hambearger Live Event Community Reward. FC5 Male Outfit (2).png|Vietnam from Hours of Darkness Add-On FC5 Male Outfit (3).png|Vietnam GI from Hours of Darkness Add-On FC5 Update 7 (2).png|'Bayek' from Assassin's Creed: Origins, added in Title Update 7 FC5 Male Outfit (4).png|Mars from Lost On Mars Add-On Fc5_vulturez_defender.jpg|Vulturez Defender from Dead Living Zombies Add-On Fc5_vulturez_berserker.jpg|Vulturez Berserker from Dead Living Zombies Add-On Fc5_russian_officer_male.jpg|Russian Officer from Dead Living Zombies Add-On Fc5_zombie_goo_sciencer_male.jpg|Zombie Goo Sciencer from Dead Living Zombies Add-On Female Special Outfits Fc5 specialoutfit female grace.jpg|Grace Armstrong Fc5 specialoutfit female marymay.jpg|Mary May Fairgrave Fc5_specialoutfit_female_jess.png|Jess Black, added in Title Update 6 Fc5_specialoutfit_female_faith.png|Faith Seed, added in Title Update 6 Fc5_specialoutfit_female_amita.png|Amita from Far Cry 4, added in Title Update 6 FC5 Update 7 (1).png|Citra Talugmai from Far Cry 3, added in Title Update 7 Fc5 specialoutfit female jacobhunter.jpg|Jacob's Hunter, from the White Collar Job Live Event Community Reward Fc5 specialoutfit KimRye.png|Kim Rye, from the Friendly Fire Live Event Community Reward. Fc5 specialoutfit female hudson.jpg|Deputy, from the Arcade Noon Live Event Community Reward. Fc5_vietnam_female.jpg|Vietnam from Hours of Darkness Add-On Fc5_vietnam_gi_female.jpg|Vietnam GI from Hours of Darkness Add-On FC5 Update 7 (4).png|'Aya' from Assassin's Creed: Origins, added in Title Update 7 Fc5_mars_female.jpg|Mars from Lost On Mars Add-On Fc5_undying_love_school's_out.jpg|Undying Love : School's Out from Dead Living Zombies Add-On Fc5_undying_love_punk_off.jpg|Undying Love : Punk Off from Dead Living Zombies Add-On Fc5_russian_officer_female.jpg|Russian Officer from Dead Living Zombies Add-On Fc5_zombie_goo_sciencer_female.jpg|Zombie Goo Sciencer from Dead Living Zombies Add-On Mask The Mask section contains full-face masks that can be worn. Male Masks Fc5 mask dog male.jpg|Dog Fc5 mask eagle male.jpg|Eagle Fc5 mask horse male.jpg|Horse Fc5 mask zebra male.jpg|Zebra Fc5 mask unicorn male.jpg|Unicorn Fc5 mask alien male.jpg|Alien Fc5 mask dinosaur male.jpg|Dinosaur Fc5 mask eye male.jpg|Eye Fc5 mask skull male.jpg|Skull Fc5 mask santa male.jpg|Santa Fc5 mask snowman male.jpg|Snowman Fc5 mask leprechaun male.jpg|Leprechaun Fc5 mask easter male.jpg|Easter Fc5 mask pumpkin male.jpg|Pumpkin FC5 Mark 106 (1).png|Clown FC5 Mark 106 (2).png|Panda FC5 Mark 106 (3).png|Baseball FC5 Mark 106 (4).png|Basketball FC5 Mark 106 (5).png|Beach Ball FC5 Mark 106 (6).png|Soccer Ball FC5 Mark 106 (7).png|Volleyball FC5 Mark 106 (8).png|Tennis Ball FC5 Mark 106 (9).png|8 Ball FC5 Mark 106 (10).png|Golf Ball FC5 Mark 106 (11).png|Orange Female Masks Far Cry® 5 20180510090838.png|Dog Far Cry® 5 20180510090841.png|Eagle Far Cry® 5 20180510090844.png|Horse Far Cry® 5 20180510090847.png|Zebra Far Cry® 5 20180510090850.png|Unicorn Far Cry® 5 20180510090853.png|Alien Far Cry® 5 20180510090857.png|Dinosaur Far Cry® 5 20180510090900.png|Eye Far Cry® 5 20180510090914.png|Skull Far Cry® 5 20180510090910.png|Santa Far Cry® 5 20180510090906.png|Snowman Far Cry® 5 20180510090903.png|Leprechaun Far Cry® 5 20180510090919.png|Easter Far Cry® 5 20180510090923.png|Pumpkin Outfits The Outfits section includes whole outfits. Not all outfits include headwear and/or handwear. Male Outfits fc5_chopper_outfit.jpg|Chopper fc5_anarchist_outfit.jpg|Anarchist fc5_badass_outfit.jpg|Badass fc5_rancher_outfit.jpg|Rancher fc5_wrangler_outfit.jpg|Wrangler fc5_cowhand_outfit.jpg|Cowhand fc5_survivalist_outfit.jpg|Survivalist fc5_doomsday_outfit.jpg|Doomsday fc5_essentials_outfit.jpg|Essentials fc5_fieldcamo_outfit.jpg|Field Camo fc5_trapper_outfit.jpg|Trapper fc5_deerseason_outfit.jpg|Deer Season fc5_aviator_outfit.jpg|Aviator fc5_mayday_outfit.jpg|Mayday fc5_flightcrew_outfit.jpg|Flight Crew fc5_getaway_outfit.jpg|Getaway fc5_viper_outfit.jpg|Viper fc5_speeder_outfit.jpg|Speeder fc5_scout_outfit.jpg|Scout fc5_veteran_outfit.jpg|Veteran fc5_militia_outfit.jpg|Militia fc5_daredevil_outfit.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_outfit.jpg|Wall of Death fc5_overdrive_outfit.jpg|Overdrive fc5_omega_outfit.jpg|Omega fc5_aerial_outfit.jpg|Aerial Force Fc5 americanmuscle male.jpg|American Muscle fc5_biggame_outfit.jpg|Big Game Hunter Fc5 outlaw male.jpg|Outlaw fc5_doomsdayprepper_outfit.jpg|Doomsday Prepper fc5_primal_outfit.jpg|Far Cry Primal Pack fc5_hopebaseball_outfit.jpg|Hope County Baseball fc5_siege_outfit.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege Armour Pack fc5 rook outfit.jpg|Rook fc5_flamebearer_outfit.jpg|Flamebearer Fc5 undercovercultist outfit.jpg|Undercover Cultist fc5_country_outfit.jpg|Country fc5_arcadepro_outfit.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Female Outfits Far Cry® 5 20180510090930.png|Chopper Far Cry® 5 20180510090933.png|Anarchist Far Cry® 5 20180510090936.png|Badass Far Cry® 5 20180510090940.png|Rancher Far Cry® 5 20180510090955.png|Wrangler Far Cry® 5 20180510090951.png|Cowhand Far Cry® 5 20180510090946.png|Survivalist Far Cry® 5 20180510090943.png|Doomsday Far Cry® 5 20180510091000.png|Essentials Far Cry® 5 20180510091005.png|Field Camo Far Cry® 5 20180510091009.png|Trapper Far Cry® 5 20180510091012.png|Deer Season Far Cry® 5 20180510091027.png|Aviator Far Cry® 5 20180510091023.png|Mayday Far Cry® 5 20180510091020.png|Flight Crew Far Cry® 5 20180510091016.png|Getaway Far Cry® 5 20180510091034.png|Viper Far Cry® 5 20180510091037.png|Speeder Far Cry® 5 20180510091043.png|Scout Far Cry® 5 20180510091047.png|Veteran Far Cry® 5 20180510091104.png|Militia Far Cry® 5 20180510091059.png|Daredevil Far Cry® 5 20180510091055.png|Wall of Death Far Cry® 5 20180510091051.png|Overdrive Far Cry® 5 20180510091108.png|Omega Far Cry® 5 20180510091111.png|Aerial Force Far Cry® 5 20180510091114.png|Big Game Hunter Far Cry® 5 20180510091118.png|Doomsday Prepper Far Cry® 5 20180510091131.png|Far Cry Primal Pack Far Cry® 5 20180510091126.png|Hope County Baseball Far Cry® 5 20180510091122.png|Rainbow 6 Siege Armour Pack fc5 rook outfit female.jpg|Rook Upper Body The Upper Body includes T-shirt, vest, jackets, etc. Male Upper Bodies fc5_chopper_upper.jpg|Chopper fc5_anarchist_upper.jpg|Anarchist fc5_badass_upper.jpg|Badass fc5_rancher_upper.jpg|Rancher fc5_wrangler_upper.jpg|Wrangler fc5_cowhand_upper.jpg|Cowhand fc5_survivalist_upper.jpg|Survivalist fc5_doomsday_upper.jpg|Doomsday fc5_essentials_upper.jpg|Essentials fc5_fieldcamo_upper.jpg|Field Camo fc5_trapper_upper.jpg|Trapper fc5_deerseason_upper.jpg|Deer Season fc5_aviator_upper.jpg|Aviator fc5_mayday_upper.jpg|Mayday fc5_flightcrew_upper.jpg|Flight Crew fc5_getaway_upper.jpg|Getaway fc5_viper_upper.jpg|Viper fc5_speeder_upper.jpg|Speeder fc5_scout_upper.jpg|Scout fc5_veteran_upper.jpg|Veteran fc5_militia_upper.jpg|Militia fc5_daredevil_upper.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_upper.jpg|Wall of Death fc5_overdrive_upper.jpg|Overdrive fc5_omega_upper.jpg|Omega fc5_vaasstencil_upper.jpg|Vaas Stencil fc5_antlergraphic_upper.jpg|Antler Graphic fc5_unicorn_upper.jpg|Unicorn fc5_forhonor_upper.jpg|For Honor fc5_rabbids_upper.jpg|Rabbids fc5_primal_upper.jpg|Primal fc5_bge_upper.jpg|Beyond Good and Evil fc5_watchdogs2_upper.jpg|Watch_Dogs fc5_rainbow6_upper.jpg|Rainbow 6 fc5_origins_upper.jpg|Assassin's Creed Origins fc5_boomer_upper.jpg|Boomer T-shirt fc5_cheeseburger_upper.jpg|Cheeseburger T-shirt fc5_testiefestie_upper.jpg|Testicle Festival fc5_community_upper.jpg|Community T-shirt fc5_ryedaughter_upper.jpg|Rye and Daughter fc5_cougars_upper.jpg|Cougars T-shirt fc5_flannelbrown_upper.jpg|Brown Flannel Button-Up fc5_flannelcheq_upper.jpg|Checkered Button-Up fc5_flannelblue_upper.jpg|Blue Flannel fc5_flannelmauve_upper.jpg|Mauve Checkered Button-Up fc5_sleevelessbrown_upper.jpg|Brown Sleeveless fc5_sleevelessblue_upper.jpg|Blue Sleeveless fc5_sleevelessgrph_upper.jpg|Graphic Sleeveless fc5_sleevelessglory_upper.jpg|Old Glory Sleeveless fc5_sabre_upper.jpg|5.11 Sabre Jacket fc5_sierra_upper.jpg|5.11 Sierra Jacket fc5_stryke_upper.jpg|5.11 Stryke Shirt fc5_sidewinder_upper.jpg|5.11 Sidewinder Shirt fc5_rapidhalf_upper.jpg|5.11 Rapid Half Zip fc5_rapidroll_upper.jpg|5.11 Rapid Half Zip Rolled Sleeves fc5_aerial_upper.jpg|Aerial Force Fc5 americanmuscle upper male.jpg|American Muscle fc5_biggame_upper.jpg|Big Game Hunter Fc5 outlaw upper male.jpg|Outlaw fc5_doomsdayprepper_upper.jpg|Doomsday Prepper fc5_siege_upper.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege fc5_primaltribal_upper.jpg|Far Cry Primal fc5_hopebaseball_upper.jpg|Hope County Baseball fc5 rook upper.jpg|Rook fc5_flamebearer_upper.jpg|Flamebearer Fc5 undercovercultist upper.jpg|Undercover Cultist fc5_country_upper.jpg|Country fc5_arcadepro_upper.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Titan Force.png|Titan Force from Slugger Live Event Female Upper Bodies Far Cry® 5 20180510131316.png|Chopper Far Cry® 5_20180510131319.png|Anarchist Far Cry® 5_20180510131322.png|Badass Far Cry® 5_20180510131326.png|Rancher Far Cry® 5_20180510131343.png|Wrangler Far Cry® 5_20180510131339.png|cowhand Far Cry® 5_20180510131334.png|Survivalist Far Cry® 5 20180510131330.png|Doomsday Far Cry® 5_20180510131346.png|Essentials Far Cry® 5_20180510131350.png|Field Camo Far Cry® 5_20180510131353.png|Trapper Far Cry® 5_20180510131357.png|Deer Season Far Cry® 5_20180510131410.png|Aviator Far Cry® 5_20180510131407.png|Mayday Far Cry® 5_20180510131404.png|Flight Crew Far Cry® 5_20180510131401.png|Getaway Far Cry® 5_20180510131413.png|Viper Far Cry® 5_20180510131417.png|Speeder Far Cry® 5_20180510131420.png|Scout Far Cry® 5_20180510131423.png|Veteran Far Cry® 5_20180510131448.png|Militia Far Cry® 5_20180510131443.png|Daredevil Far Cry® 5_20180510131439.png|Wall of Death Far Cry® 5_20180510131430.png|Overdrive Far Cry® 5_20180510131453.png|Omega Far Cry® 5_20180510131456.png|Vaas Stencil Far Cry® 5_20180510131500.png|Antler Graphic Far Cry® 5_20180510131505.png|Unicorn Far Cry® 5_20180510131539.png|For Honor Far Cry® 5_20180510131530.png|Rabbids Far Cry® 5_20180510131516.png|Primal Far Cry® 5_20180510131508.png|Beyond Good and Evil Far Cry® 5_20180510131552.png|Watch_Dogs Far Cry® 5 20180510131603.png|Rainbow 6 Far Cry® 5 20180510131611.png|Assassin's Creed Origins Far Cry® 5 20180510131614.png|Boomer T-shirt Far Cry® 5 20180510131630.png|Cheeseburger T-shirt Far Cry® 5 20180510131627.png|Testicle Festival Far Cry® 5 20180510131624.png|Cougars T-shirt Far Cry® 5 20180510131621.png|Red Flannel Button-Up Far Cry® 5 20180510131634.png|Plaid Button-Up Far Cry® 5 20180510131637.png|Denim Button-Up Far Cry® 5 20180510131640.png|Checkered Button-Up Far Cry® 5 20180510131643.png|Purple Tank Top Far Cry® 5 20180510131655.png|Camo Tank Top Far Cry® 5 20180510131652.png|Yellow Tank Top Far Cry® 5 20180510131649.png|Old Glory Sleeveless Far Cry® 5 20180510131646.png|5.11 Sabre Jacket Far Cry® 5 20180510131658.png|5.11 Sierra Jacket Far Cry® 5 20180510131701.png|5.11 Stryke Shirt Far Cry® 5 20180510131705.png|5.11 Sidewinder Shirt Far Cry® 5 20180510131714.png|5.11 Rapid Half Zip Far Cry® 5 20180510131726.png|5.11 Rapid Half Zip Rolled Sleeves Far Cry® 5 20180510131723.png|Aerial Force Far Cry® 5 20180510131720.png|Big Game Hunter Far Cry® 5 20180510131717.png|Doomsday Prepper Far Cry® 5 20180510131730.png|Rainbow 6 Siege Far Cry® 5 20180510131733.png|Far Cry Primal Far Cry® 5 20180510131736.png|Hope County Baseball fc5 rook upper female.jpg|Rook Lower Body The Lower Body includes pants, shorts, skirts, etc. Male Lower Bodies fc5_chopper_lower.jpg|Chopper fc5_anarchist_lower.jpg|Anarchist fc5_badass_lower.jpg|Badass fc5_rancher_lower.jpg|Rancher fc5_wrangler_lower.jpg|Wrangler fc5_cowhand_lower.jpg|Cowhand fc5_survivalist_lower.jpg|Survivalist fc5_doomsday_lower.jpg|Doomsday fc5_essentials_lower.jpg|Essentials fc5_fieldcamo_lower.jpg|Field Camo fc5_trapper_lower.jpg|Trapper fc5_deerseason_lower.jpg|Deer Season fc5_aviator_lower.jpg|Aviator fc5_mayday_lower.jpg|Mayday fc5_flightcrew_lower.jpg|Flight Crew fc5_getaway_lower.jpg|Getaway fc5_viper_lower.jpg|Viper fc5_speeder_lower.jpg|Speeder fc5_scout_lower.jpg|Scout fc5_veteran_lower.jpg|Veteran fc5_militia_lower.jpg|Militia fc5_daredevil_lower.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_lower.jpg|Wall of Death fc5_overdrive_lower.jpg|Overdrive fc5_omega_lower.jpg|Omega fc5_cargoscamo_lower.jpg|Camo Cargos fc5_cargoslight_lower.jpg|Light Cargos fc5_cargosbrown_lower.jpg|Brown Cargos fc5_cargosgreenlower.jpg|Green Cargos fc5_aerial_lower.jpg|Aerial Force Fc5 americanmuscle lower male.jpg|American Muscle fc5_biggame_lower.jpg|Big Game Hunter Fc5 outlaw lower male.jpg|Outlaw fc5_doomsdayprepper_lower.jpg|Doomsday Prepper fc5_siege_lower.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege fc5_primal_lower.jpg|Far Cry Primal fc5_hopebaseball_lower.jpg|Hopy County Baseball fc5_larry_lower.jpg|Larry Parker's Pants fc5 rook lower.jpg|Rook fc5_flamebearer_lower.jpg|Flamebearer Fc5 undercovercultist lower.jpg|Undercover Cultist fc5_country_lower.jpg|Country fc5_arcadepro_lower.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Female Lower Bodies Far Cry® 5 20180510131037.png|Chopper Far Cry® 5 20180510131040.png|Anarchist Far Cry® 5 20180510131043.png|Badass Far Cry® 5 20180510131046.png|Rancher Far Cry® 5 20180510131050.png|Wrangler Far Cry® 5 20180510131054.png|Cowhand Far Cry® 5 20180510131100.png|Survivalist Far Cry® 5 20180510131104.png|Doomsday Far Cry® 5 20180510131107.png|Essentials Far Cry® 5 20180510131110.png|Field Camo Far Cry® 5 20180510131113.png|Trapper Far Cry® 5 20180510131116.png|Deer Season Far Cry® 5 20180510131119.png|Aviator Far Cry® 5 20180510131123.png|Mayday Far Cry® 5 20180510131126.png|Flight Crew Far Cry® 5 20180510131129.png|Getaway Far Cry® 5 20180510131132.png|Viper Far Cry® 5 20180510131136.png|Speeder Far Cry® 5 20180510131139.png|Scout Far Cry® 5 20180510131142.png|Veteran Far Cry® 5 20180510131154.png|Militia Far Cry® 5 20180510131151.png|Daredevil Far Cry® 5 20180510131148.png|Wall of Death Far Cry® 5 20180510131145.png|Overdrive Far Cry® 5 20180510131157.png|Omega Far Cry® 5 20180510131201.png|Camo Cargos Far Cry® 5 20180510131205.png|Light Cargos Far Cry® 5 20180510131208.png|Brown Cargos Far Cry® 5 20180510131230.png|Green Cargos Far Cry® 5 20180510131222.png|Aerial Force Far Cry® 5 20180510131217.png|Big Game Hunter Far Cry® 5 20180510131211.png|Doomsday Prepper Far Cry® 5 20180510131235.png|Rainbow 6 Siege Far Cry® 5 20180510131238.png|Far Cry Primal Far Cry® 5 20180510131241.png|Hopy County Baseball fc5 rook lower female.jpg|Rook Hair There are several styles and colours of Hair for selection. Male Hairstyles fc5_hair_buzz_black.jpg|Buzzcut, Black fc5_hair_buzz_brown.jpg|Buzzcut, Brown fc5_hair_buzz_blonde.jpg|Buzzcut, Blonde fc5_hair_buzz_grey.jpg|Buzzcut, Grey fc5_hair_high_black.jpg|High-Cut, Black fc5_hair_high_brown.jpg|High-Cut, Brown fc5_hair_high_blonde.jpg|High-Cut, Blonde fc5_hair_high_grey.jpg|High-Cut, Grey fc5_hair_crew_black.jpg|Crew Cut, Black fc5_hair_crew_brown.jpg|Crew Cut, Brown fc5_hair_crew_blonde.jpg|Crew Cut, Blonde fc5_hair_crew_grey.jpg|Crew Cut, Grey fc5_hair_full_black.jpg|Full, Black fc5_hair_full_brown.jpg|Full, Brown fc5_hair_full_blonde.jpg|Full, Blonde fc5_hair_full_grey.jpg|Full, Grey fc5_hair_curlyshort_black.jpg|Short Curls, Black fc5_hair_curlyshort_brown.jpg|Short Curls, Brown fc5_hair_curlyshort_blonde.jpg|Short Curls, Blonde fc5_hair_curlyshort_grey.jpg|Short Curls, Grey fc5_hair_curlyfull_black.jpg|Full Curls, Black fc5_hair_curlyfull_brown.jpg|Full Curls, Brown fc5_hair_curlyfull_blonde.jpg|Full Curls, Blonde fc5_hair_curlyfull_grey.jpg|Full Curls, Grey fc5_hair_mullet_black.jpg|Mullet, Black fc5_hair_mullet_brown.jpg|Mullet, Brown fc5_hair_mullet_blonde.jpg|Mullet, Blonde fc5_hair_mullet_grey.jpg|Mullet, Grey Female Hairstyles Fc5_hair_bunsidebangs_black.jpg|Bun Side Bangs, Black Fc5_hair_bunsidebangs_brown.jpg|Bun Side Bangs, Brown Fc5_hair_bunsidebangs_blonde.jpg|Bun Side Bangs, Blonde Fc5_hair_bunsidebangs_grey.jpg|Bun Side Bangs, Grey Fc5_hair_ponytail_black.jpg|Ponytail, Black Fc5_hair_ponytail_brown.jpg|Ponytail, Brown Fc5_hair_ponytail_blonde.jpg|Ponytail, Blonde Fc5_hair_ponytail_grey.jpg|Ponytail, Grey Fc5_hair_shortstraight_black.jpg|Short Straight, Black Fc5_hair_shortstraight_brown.jpg|Short Straight, Brown Fc5_hair_shortstraight_blonde.jpg|Short Straight, Blonde Fc5_hair_shortstraight_grey.jpg|Short Straight, Grey Fc5_hair_medium_black.jpg|Medium, Black Fc5_hair_medium_brown.jpg|Medium, Brown Fc5_hair_medium_blonde.jpg|Medium, Blonde Fc5_hair_medium_grey.jpg|Medium, Grey Fc5_hair_mediumstraight_black.jpg|Medium Straight, Black Fc5_hair_mediumstraight_brown.jpg|Medium Straight, Brown Fc5_hair_mediumstraight_blonde.jpg|Medium Straight, Blonde Fc5_hair_mediumstraight_grey.jpg|Medium Straight, Grey Fc5_hair_fullcurls_black.jpg|Full Curls, Black Fc5_hair_fullcurls_brown.jpg|Full Curls, Brown Fc5_hair_fullcurls_blonde.jpg|Full Curls, Blonde Fc5_hair_fullcurls_grey.jpg|Full Curls, Grey Fc5_hair_undercut_black.jpg|Undercut, Black Fc5_hair_undercut_brown.jpg|Undercut, Brown Fc5_hair_undercut_blonde.jpg|Undercut, Blonde Fc5_hair_undercut_grey.jpg|Undercut, Grey Headwear The Headwear category contains hats and glasses. Male Headwear orientation="none"> Fc5 chopper headger.jpg|Chopper fc5_anarchist_headgear.jpg|Anarchist fc5_rancher_headgear.jpg|Rancher fc5_wrangler_headgear.jpg|Wrangler fc5_cowhand_headgear.jpg|Cowhand fc5_survivalist_headgear.jpg|5.11 Multicam Cap w/ Glasses (Survivalist) fc5_doomsday_headgear.jpg|Doomsday fc5_essentials_headgear.jpg|5.11 Multicam (Essentials) fc5_fieldcamo_headgear.jpg|Field Camo fc5_trapper_headgear.jpg|Trapper fc5_deerseason_headgear.jpg|Deer Season fc5_aviator_headgear.jpg|Aviator fc5_mayday_headgear.jpg|Mayday fc5_flightcrew_headgear.jpg|Flight Crew fc5_getaway_headgear.jpg|Getaway fc5_viper_headgear.jpg|Viper fc5_scout_headgear.jpg|Scout fc5_veteran_headgear.jpg|Veteran fc5_militia_headgear.jpg|5.11 Boonie Cap (Militia) fc5_daredevil_headgear.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_headgear.jpg|Wall of Death fc5_omega_headgear.jpg|Omega fc5_truckergrey_headgear.jpg|Trucker Cap Grey fc5_truckerred_headgear.jpg|Trucker Cap Red fc5_truckerblue_headgear.jpg|Trucker Cap Blue fc5_truckergreen_headgear.jpg|Trucker Cap Green fc5_biggamehunter_headgear.jpg|Big Game Hunter Fc5 outlaw headgear male.jpg|Outlaw fc5_doomsdayprepper_headgear.jpg|Doomsday Prepper fc5_siege_headgear.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege fc5_hopebaseball_headgear.jpg|Hope County Baseball fc5_flamebearer_headgear.jpg|Flamebearer fc5_country_headgear.jpg|Country fc5_arcadepro_headgear.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Female Headwear orientation="none"> Fc5_female_headwear_chopper.jpg|Chopper Fc5_female_headwear_anarchist.jpg|Anarchist Fc5_female_headwear_rancher.jpg|Rancher Fc5_female_headwear_wrangler.jpg|Wrangler Fc5_female_headwear_cowhand.jpg|Cowhand Fc5_female_headwear_survivalist.jpg|5.11 Multicam Cap w/ Glasses (Survivalist) Fc5_female_headwear_doomsday.jpg|Doomsday Fc5_female_headwear_essentials.jpg|5.11 Multicam (Essentials) Fc5_female_headwear_field_camo.jpg|Field Camo Fc5_female_headwear_trapper.jpg|Trapper Fc5_female_headwear_aviator.jpg|Aviator Fc5_female_headwear_mayday.jpg|Mayday Fc5_female_headwear_flight_crew.jpg|Flight Crew Fc5_female_headwear_getaway.jpg|Getaway Fc5_female_headwear_viper.jpg|Viper Fc5_female_headwear_scout.jpg|Scout Fc5_female_headwear_veteran.jpg|Veteran Fc5_female_headwear_militia.jpg|5.11 Boonie Cap (Militia) Fc5_female_headwear_daredevil.jpg|Daredevil Fc5_female_headwear_wallofdeath.jpg|Wall of Death Fc5_female_headwear_omega.jpg|Omega Fc5_female_headwear_truckercapgrey.jpg|Trucker Cap Grey Fc5_female_headwear_truckercapred.jpg|Trucker Cap Red Fc5_female_headwear_truckercapblue.jpg|Trucker Cap Blue Fc5_female_headwear_truckercapgreen.jpg|Trucker Cap Green Fc5_female_headwear_americanmuscle.jpg|American Muscle Fc5_female_headwear_outlaw.jpg|Outlaw Fc5_female_headwear_doomsdayprepper.jpg|Doomsday Prepper Fc5_female_headwear_rainbowsixsiege.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege Fc5_female_headwear_hopecountybaseball.jpg|Hope County Baseball Handwear The Handwear category includes gloves, gauntlets, wraps, rings, etc. Male Handwear fc5_chopper_hand.jpg|Chopper Rings fc5_anarchist_hand.jpg|Anarchist fc5_badass_hand.jpg|Badass Rings fc5_rancher_hand.jpg|Rancher fc5_wrangler_hand.jpg|Wrangler fc5_survivalist_hand.jpg|5.11 Station Grip (Survivalist) fc5_doomsday_hand.jpg|Doomsday fc5_fieldcamo_hand.jpg|Field Camo fc5_trapper_hand.jpg|Trapper fc5_getaway_hand.jpg|Getaway fc5_viper_hand.jpg|Viper fc5_scout_hand.jpg|Scout fc5_veteran_hand.jpg|Veteran fc5_daredevil_hand.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_hand.jpg|Wall of Death fc5_overdrive_hand.jpg|Overdrive fc5_omega_hand.jpg|Omega fc5_brown_hand.jpg|Brown fc5_bandages_hand.jpg|Bandages fc5_skeleton_hand.jpg|Skeleton fc5_black_hand.jpg|Black fc5_red_hand.jpg|Red fc5_siege_hand.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege fc5_flamebearer_hand.jpg|Flamebearer Fc5 undercovercultist handwear.jpg|Undercover Cultist fc5_arcadepro_hand.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Female Handwear Fc5 chopper hand female.jpg|Chopper Rings Fc5 anarchist hand female.jpg|Anarchist Fc5 badass hand female.jpg|Badass Rings Fc5 rancher hand female.jpg|Rancher Fc5 wrangler hand female.jpg|Wrangler Fc5 survivalist hand female.jpg|5.11 Station Grip (Survivalist) Fc5 doomsday hand female.jpg|Doomsday Fc5 fieldcamo hand female.jpg|Field Camo Fc5 trapper hand female.jpg|Trapper Fc5 getaway hand female.jpg|Getaway Fc5 viper hand female.jpg|Viper Fc5 scout hand female.jpg|Scout Fc5 veteran hand female.jpg|Veteran fc5_daredevil_hand_female.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_hand_female.jpg|Wall of Death Fc5 overdrive hand female.jpg|Overdrive Fc5 omega hand female.jpg|Omega fc5_brown_hand female.jpg|Brown fc5_bandages_hand female.jpg|Bandages fc5_skeleton_hand female.jpg|Skeleton fc5_black_hand female.jpg|Black fc5_red_hand female.jpg|Red Fc5 siege hand female.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege Fc5 flamebearer hand female.jpg|Flamebearer Fc5 undercovercultist hand female.jpg|Undercover Cultist Fc5 arcadepro hand female.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Reward Outfits Some clothing is only available from certain places. Mission Unlocks *Rye & Daughter - Complete Special Delivery *Badass - Liberate Lorna's Truck Stop outpost *Cowhand - Liberate Whitetail Park Ranger Station outpost *Essentials - Liberate F.A.N.G. Center outpost *Deer Season - Find the Swingers Prepper Stash *Flight Crew - Find the Overwatch Prepper Stash *Speeder - Liberate the Seed Ranch outpost *Militia - Find the Foxhole Prepper Stash *Overdrive - Complete the Old Glory Holes Clutch Nixon stunt near the Gethsemane Greenhouse *Omega - Complete Quiet on the Set *Larry Parker's Pants - Complete Out Of This World *Testicle Festival - Complete Prairie Oyster Harvest *Cougars T-shirt - Complete Grand Slam *Cheeseburger T-shirt - Complete Mint Condition DLC *Aerial Force - Digital Deluxe *Big Game Hunter - Digital Deluxe *Doomsday Prepper - Pre-Order Bonus / Season Pass Ownership Club Rewards *Far Cry Primal Pack - Own Far Cry Primal *Rainbow 6 Siege Armor Pack - Own Rainbow 6 Siege *Hope County Baseball Outfit - 40 Units *Community T-shirt - 20 Units Live Events *Flamebearer - Well Done *Arcade Pro Player - Arcade Dawn *Country - Roadkill *Undercover Cultist - Pickup Blowup *Jacob's Hunter - White Collar Job *Marshal - Arcade Noon *Deputy - Arcade Noon Gallery Fc5 flamebearer headgear icon old.jpg|The old Flamebearer headgear icon Fc5 flamebearer headgear icon new.jpg|The new Flamebearer headgear icon Fc5 outfit male jrdep.jpg|The default appearance of the Junior Deputy's clothes prior to No Way Out. Fc5 outfit female jrdep.jpg|Ditto, female Trivia *Prior to the v1.5.0 / 1 May 2018 update to Far Cry 5, there were no "masks" or "special outfit" categories, with John Seed and Sheriff Whitehorse being the first two in the category of the latter for males, and Grace Armstrong and Mary May Fairgrave for female characters.Far Cry 5: In-Game Special Outfits - Males & Females. Retrieved 2018 May 1. **The first additions came later that week with the completion of the White Collar Job community goal, which added the Jacob's Hunter outfits.Far Cry 5: In-Game Special Outfits - Male/Female "Jacob's Hunter" outfit. Retrieved 2018 May 5. *The Flamebearer icon originally showed the mask as being grey, with a head support to hold it in place, although no such appearance was ever added to the player's headgear.Far Cry 5: In-Game Headwear Icons - Flamebearer. Retrieved 2018 April 29. **In the v1.5.0 / 1 May 2018 update, the Flamebearer icon was update to reflect the actual appearance.Far Cry 5: In-Game Headwear Icons - Flamebearer. Retrieved 2018 May 1. *In the v1.5.0 / 1 May 2018 update, the player was given the ability to change their appearance from the clothing menu, allowing them to change their gender, face, and skin at any clothing menu in the game.Far Cry 5: In-Game Clothing Options. Retrieved 2018 May 1. *The "Chopper" outfit for males has a bug that causes the headwear part to not be unlocked after purchase; wearing the outfit and going into the headgear options again will correct the issue.Far Cry 5: In-Game Clothing Selection - Chopper Outfit Headwear. Retrieved 2018 May 10. *Due to the outfits being the same styles but different entries into the game, purchasing an outfit for a male character will only unlock for a male, and vice-versa.Far Cry 5: In-Game Clothing Selection - Comparing Female Outfits versus Male Outfits. Retrieved 2018 May 10. *Despite the "Special Outfits" being of named characters, it does not change the physical appearance of the player; it merely adds the hair, facial hair, and outfits of the character to the player themselves. Tattoos, such as John Seed's sins and decorative tattoos are not included, as they are textured onto John Seed's model, for example.Far Cry 5: In-Game Special Outfits - John Seed. Retrieved 2018 May 10. *Despite being several faces and skin tones to choose, facial hair and tattoos/details are not available to player characters; the Special Outfits having the only true facial hair options for males, for example.Far Cry 5: In-Game Special Outfits. Retrieved 2018 May 10. *In title update 6, a bug was present that allowed the player to view the default Junior Deputy's outfit by equipping a DLC outfit such as the Doomsday Prepper, and fast-traveling to any map marker, which would reset all of the DLC clothing to the default.Far Cry 5: In-Game Clothing. Retrieved 2018 May 25. *With the release of the New Game+ mode and the Infamous difficulty, a modified version of the Deputy's outfit could be obtained by completing the game on the Infamous difficulty. References